bloodtreefandomcom-20200213-history
Torius
Summary Capital: Daranos (19,307) Population: '''High (Human Torian 73%, Azathari Elf 9%, Saethari Elf 8%, Rock Gnome 3%, Dwarf Bergedur 3%, Orc 2%, Human Sachiar 2%) '''Government: Confederacy Ruler: High Lord Taras III Major Settlements: '''Thericia (24, 122), Drasen (21,003), Daranos (19,307), Inaul (17,987) '''Languages: Common, Elven, Gnomish, Dwarven, Orc, Sachiar, Old Toru Subsistence: Heavy Agriculture, Trade, Grazing/Herding Torius is one of the great nations of the South, a confederacy of coastal cities lying on the Sea of Belen and outlying towns and villages. Although the country is run from the coastal cities and much of the trade happens there, the backbone of the kingdom lays with the farming villages in the eastern plains and rolling hills. To the north lies the kingdom of Sachion, a friendly country on good terms with Torius, despite past differences. To the south lies the orc-held Plains of Gath, and beyond that the forest of Acathu. To the west lies the Sea of Belen, one of the most prominent features on the Torian border, as well as Celion Forest in the northwest, and the Highmoor in the southwest. To the east lies uncharted wilderness, still untamed and very dangerous. People and Culture The dominant race of Torius is undoubtedly the native Torian humans, who though generally kind and friendly, care more of their own people than for the individual. Many elves live here as well, Azathari from the west and Saethari from the forests to the north. The wood elves get along well enough with the Torians, but the Azathari have become increasingly hostile and prejudice towards all humans, particularly Torians. Many dwarven craftsmen from Hammarlund have settled in the are, assimilating in with the natives without any trouble, but the gnomes that have also recently migrated here are more isolationist and tend to stay away from the human settlements, preferring their own communities. Sachiar from the north also live in Torius, and live in their own settlements, but are generally less isolated from the other races then the gnomes are. Finally, orcs from the south have appeared in increasing numbers in Torius, leading to many hostilities between them and the Torians. Geography In contrast to the lush forests of Azatharia, Torius is mainly consisted of plains and rolling hills where the peasants of the kingdom farm and graze their animals. Orod River The Orod (“south” in Old Toru), forms the southern border of Torius, and has become a line drawn in the sand in the ongoing guerrilla war between the orcs and humans. The river has been the site of many battles, and sadly, its surface now runs red with blood. The Bluff A large cliff-plateau running through the southern plains, The Bluff remains one of the most recognizable features of the often endless flatlands of Torius. Sites and Settlements Other than the western coastal cities lying on the Sea of Belen, Torius is mostly a great plain, dotted with villages and towns Daranos (large city, 19,307): '''Daranos, the capital of the confederate state of Torius and home to High Lord Taras III, is a bustling port city filled with trade and commerce. One of the main coastal settlements of the kingdom, it is also one of the most active ports on the Sea of Belen; only Thericia sees more traffic. A general good spirit is within the walls of the city, and the people are friendly and helpful, but with the outbreak of war between Azatharia and Torius, a sentiment of hostility against elven kind is beginning to become common. '''Thericia (large city, 24,122): The largest and busiest city in Torius, Thericia also represents the widest range of racial variety in the kingdom. Because of this, the elven hostility is lessened here, but it is nevertheless present. Trade is ever ongoing in the city, and some of it would be described as less than legal, but the majority of folks practice law-abiding and fair business. Inaul (large city, 17,987): Inaul, also one of the main cities in the kingdom, is a peculiar specimen in the area, in that almost all of the inhabitants are atheist (or they keep their faith close to their chest). The Knights of the Sapphire, a secular organization of knights and other warriors who supposedly “ensure the safety of Torius and its people”, are responsible for this, and they heavily enforce that view here, oppressing the people with a strict no-religion policy. High Lord Taras III is too caught up in other matters to deal with it, especially the new war with Azatharia, and as such the city is basically under the control of the Knights. Laban (large town, 4,624): One of the largest settlements in Torius not on the coast, Laban is a crossroads between two main roads running through the southern plains, and as such gets a reasonable amount of traffic and trade running through it, usually having to do with agriculture and herding. It also lies atop The Bluff, and gets a lot tourism as well. Balus (hamlet, 322): A small village near the more prominent trade-town of Laban, Balus would be just another unimportant settlement in the great plains of Torius, if not for the important people that lived there and the events that took place in its walls. '''Ford of Tears: '''The main crossing point over the Orod, and the site of many a battle between the humans and orcs. The latest casualty at the site was High Lord Taras’ son Ithuvien, further cementing the ford’s reputation. Category:Kingdom